Lesions and abnormal tissue growths within organs and body lumens are often difficult to treat because they are not easily accessed. For example, endometriosis lesions are difficult to access for identification and treatment.
Laparoscopic procedures allow minimally invasive access to the interiors of many organs and body lumens. However, difficulties in accessing certain target areas remain and thus, therapies often do not completely treat conditions in these areas.